


Voyeur

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has seen more of Eileen than she realizes, but she doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is post game and follows the Escape ending. It's rather upbeat, I'm afraid...

Eileen looked nervous as she stood at the door. "I brought you something. It's just some rice. Paella. I made too much, and it's only me at home."

Henry opened the door. "Thanks. Uh... come on in." He took the container from her and turned to put it in the refrigerator. 

"I figure you're a bachelor type, and maybe you don't get enough good food," she went on.

"Well, pretty much," he said as he looked into the nearly empty refrigerator. "I eat a lot of TV dinners."

She sat down in the living room. "Does it bother you when I visit you? I mean you seemed OK with me moving close to where you ended up, but if I'm bugging you..."

Henry shut the refrigerator and sat down awkwardly next to her on the couch. "No, I like it when you visit. You're one of the only people I can talk to." He added to himself silently "Only not very well."

"I spoke to Frank Sunderland the other day," Eileen said. "He left the building, got a job as a manager somewhere else. But when I asked if everything was all right before he left, he said it was fine. I guess there was no damage to your apartment but I didn't exactly feel like going back to go look."

"After I visited you in the hospital, I never went back either. The place seemed normal when I saw it but when I saw you it hit me that at least part of it was real and I just couldn't," Henry said.

Eileen nodded and put a hand on his arm. He sat very still, hoping she'd leave it there. 

"I just left my stuff there, most of it. I didn't want to see the things that reminded me of what happened," she said. "It was probably a pain for poor Frank."

Henry wanted to put an arm around her right now, knew that was the right thing to do, but everything was so damn awkward. It wasn't like he'd never had a girlfriend or been with a woman, but that hadn't been so easy either. He'd always had trouble communicating with women, and people in general, and it was even worse now that he had almost forgotten his normal life before South Ashfield Heights. It wasn't a complete blank but nothing seemed real, except maybe this place and sitting here with Eileen.

"I sent him the last month's rent and sent movers for the furniture and that was it," Henry said. "But I kept wondering if anyone moved the bookcase and saw the hole in the wall. But maybe that wasn't real either," he said. "Except you were really there in your room."

"What bookcase? I thought the hole was in your bathroom?" she asked.

Henry froze. He had never actually told her that part, and now this was going to sound awful. "Oh, I-- this was a different one," he said.

Now she had her arm around him. "It's OK if you don't want to talk about it," she said gently.

But he had to talk about something, or she might leave. "There was this hole in my living room where I could see into your bedroom. I didn't-- I mean, I just kept checking to see if you were OK."

He could feel Eileen trembling a little, and wondered if she was going to hit him, but then he figured out she was trying not laugh. "You were peeping at me while you were stuck in your apartment? No wonder you never told me that!"

"I wasn't doing anything perverted," he said. It was probably the wrong word to say just then, but she was shaking with laughter. "I could just see you doing things, normal things, and it was nice just to think someone was still OK... for a while."

"Sure, but I do undress in my bedroom now and then," she said. Her tone of voice wasn't angry and she still wasn't moving away from him. Henry wondered if he was blushing, which seemed pretty ridiculous at his age.

"I couldn't help seeing you that way sometimes," he said nearly inaudibly.

"What way? Naked? After everything else, you don't think I really mind, do you? I know you weren't doing it just to be a voyeur. And I'm sure it didn't turn you on or anything, considering the situation."

"Maybe it turned me on a little," said Henry. Then he clamped his lips shut. He wasn't in high school anymore. What the hell was wrong with him, saying something like that?

But this time Eileen laughed out loud. "I must be built better than I thought, to make an impression on you at that point."

"Actually, you're really--" Oh no, he wasn't going to continue down that path.

"I'm really what?" she asked, running a hand gently over his cheek.

Wait, she _wanted_ him to say it? "You're really beautiful," he said. "I thought it before too. I just... I'm pretty bad at this, Eileen!" He had an almost desperate tone now, and he was staring into her eyes, and it hit him that he should stop talking and possibly kiss her instead. Slowly and hesitantly, he did.

She responded warmly, parting her lips for him, and he started to actually relax and enjoy this just a little. He could remember being kissed, vaguely, but he couldn't remember whether he was any good at it. But Eileen was, apparently. She slipped her tongue into his mouth gently and ran her fingers through his hair and she was warm and alive and now he was definitely getting turned on.

Soon she was sitting across his lap, and his arms were around her waist, and she started to kiss his neck. He let his head lie against the back of the couch to give her better access and gave a small sigh. If only he had been less clueless he might have realized she wanted this before now. Then again, it wasn't too late. Henry reached under her shirt to touch her bare skin and caress her breasts through her bra. Being able to feel her was wonderful after just looking for long -- not only through through the scary hole in the wall but after, when she would visit and he would wish he could do just this.

Her short skirt was pushed up and her bare thigh was against his crotch. She had to realize how hard he was almost as well as he did. He arched his hips up just a little, pressing himself against her, then let himself slide down onto the couch, pulling her on top of him. Eileen kissed him, deeply, then sat up. She straddled him as well as she could on the narrow couch, then unbuttoned his shirt, stroking his chest with her smooth hands. 

"I always thought you were built pretty well, yourself, Henry," she said in a slightly teasing tone. "I just never had a good look."

"Thanks?" he said hesitantly. 

Eileen began to stroke his erection through his pants now, and he somehow managed to unzip them and easd them down. She smiled when she took him in her hands and he had to close his eyes. As she began rhythmically stroking him, he realized that it had been so long since he had been touched like this that he was going to come soon if she didn't stop.

"Eileen, I..."

"It's all right," she said, continuing to rub his shaft while reaching one hand down to touch his sac gently. It just felt so good, the way her soft hands were running over him like she knew how close he was and really wanted to give him release. He opened his eyes again when he was at the edge, watched her looking down at him as he shivered slightly and came. 

When he realized he had spilled himself onto her hands, he felt a little guilty, and tried to wipe them off with the edge of his shirt. Then he moved out from under her carefully, letting her settle herself back onto the couch, and stood to zip his pants up. For a minute he just stood there, breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to go now?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" he said. Even he wasn't that clueless. "Wait..." 

Henry knelt in front of her then and pushed her skirt all the way up around her waist. She laughed a little and lifted her hips so he could take her underwear off. Henry remembered now that she shaved there. The smooth skin of her lower lips felt pleasant under his tongue when he began to lick her, and her could hear her moan softly. Maybe he did have dormant talents after all. He slid his tongue inside her, tasting her, and he heard her murmur something encouraging. This helped him move with more enthusiasm, and as he thrust with his tongue she parted her legs further. When he moved his lips up to her clit and began to suck at it gently she arched her back and said his name. He just kept pressing his mouth there, licking her clit firmly. Then he slid his fingers into her until he felt her tremble around them and she gave a small cry that sounded happy.

After that he wasn't sure what to do, so he just knelt there with his head resting on her bare thighs and his knees on the carpet. She stroked his hair gently and said, "That was nice. Am I supposed to say that?"

"You don't always know what to say either?" he asked, his eyes still directed at her hipbone.

"No," she admitted.

"That makes me feel better. Because I want to say thank you and I'm not sure I'm supposed to."

He looked up at her face, and saw that she looked relaxed and satisfied, which seemed like a pretty good outcome. 

"You know," he said, gaining confidence. "There's another room through that door. With a bed in it. It's bigger than the couch." He laughed. "We could even go in there, and..."

"And?"

"And rest, and... other stuff... and then later we could have some paella."

He stood, and she took his hand, leaving her panties on the floor. 

"I like rice. And resting," she said. 

"You like lots of pillows," he said. "And you sleep on the side next to the wall." 

For a minute he thought she wasn't going to laugh this time, but she did, and then she followed him through the door.


End file.
